


Jasper's gift

by The_pen_or_the_sword



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gemsong, Holidays, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_pen_or_the_sword/pseuds/The_pen_or_the_sword
Summary: So I read aenor's for a diamond is a marveled thing and I wrote a thing, this is that thing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Jasper's gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



> Also known as the one time Connie got really annoyed about Jasper kidnapping her fiance.

Jasper liked the cold, her Diamond called it winter. He told her the white stuff falling from the sky was frozen rain and how the planet's rotation led to different variations in temperature. She'd clocked him over the head and shouted at him to stop singing like a Peridot, she didn't need the names for these things. Humans and gems had something very much in common to Jasper, they liked to give names to things that didn't need them. The world got cold and then the ground became covered in white, what was the point in naming everything?

It reminded her of her Diamonds insistence that Dog wasn't Dog, despite the fact, Jasper knew she was right. Humans had Dogs, she'd learned the word from them, companions that fought by their side and accompanied them wherever they went. The Dogs may have come in all different shapes and she was sure humans had given those shapes other dumb names. That didn't change what they were! They were companions, strong, loyal, irrevocably they were all Dogs.

Pushing aside her annoyance she stared back at the white coating the world, more of the white fell from the sky in tiny fractals. Dog didn't like the white or the cold that came with it thus he remained in her cave, Jasper didn't actually hold any fondness for the white. She simply liked the peace and desolation it brought, everywhere the white touched life slowed and stopped. The trees lost they're hideous green turning the vibrant forests into a dark and malicious thing. The trees became hands reaching desperately to the unforgiving sky that only returned their reaching grasp with more white.

Jasper shook her head to rid herself of the snow gathering in her hair as she continued her march, she had to go farther and farther out to collect solid rocks at this point and it was getting irritating. Her Diamond told her he had a plan that would bring the rocks to her but she was a bit doubtful of how he planned to pull it off. Still, until her Diamonds miraculous plan materialized she was stuck finding good rocks by herself.

It had been thirteen and a half days since she'd last seen her Diamond, not that she kept count. Still, she glanced up at the cloudy sky in annoyance, one thing she did dislike about the cold was the way it tended to bring clouds that made it harder to judge the time. She knew if her Diamond didn't show up by tomorrow something was liable to be wrong, he didn't usually go more then a week without seeing her.

She had it down to a formula though she'd never admit it. If her Diamond didn't appear for ten days something annoying had come up and he didn't have the time to come visit her. This level of annoyance was the sort she couldn't help with and he would even be annoyed with her if she showed up to kidnap and steal him away from it.

If he took longer than twelve days, something really annoying had come up and while he appreciated the thought he wouldn't want to leave. On these occasions, Jasper tried to keep an even split between letting her Diamond deal with the issue and stealing him away to brawl. She had taken him away last time so she was letting him deal with the problem himself this time.

If he took fourteen days it meant either something ridiculously annoying had come up, or it was a problem she could directly punch in the face. Either way, it usually ended with her busting down a few walls and intimidating a few gems to find her Diamond. With a grimace she chucked the rocks into a pile and began walking back to her cave, her movement was halted by a musical shing and a flash of light.

Her Diamond appeared, tired pink bags resting under his eyes. He wore his usual attire, unlike regular humans he rarely if ever bothered to layer himself against the cold. It was no surprise her Diamond was far too strong to let something like the cold affect his wardrobe. Still today there was something different about his outfit. He wore a large sack over his shoulders for some reason.

More noticeable then the change in attire was his change in appearance, his pupils were smaller than usual. His hair swirled in aggressive and frazzled patterns. He glanced around his eyes landing on her and a smile spread across his face, in complete violation of rule one. Pointedly ignoring the small amount of relief bubbling in her gem she decided to let the rule break slide for the moment.

"Jasper, hey sorry for not being here for a bit, things got crazy in little Home-world and with the holiday's coming up I just couldn't find the time to getaway. Sorry" His song echoed with its usual notes, edged with all too familiar tones of exhaustion and annoyance. One other thing Jasper disliked about the cold was it brought about these holidays that her Diamond always seemed both overjoyed about and incredibly annoyed with. This year it seemed the excited notes in his song were absent, replaced with more of their exhausted counterparts.

With a grin she cracked her knuckles, her Diamond usually just needed a good fistfight to distract him. Alas, he raised his hand and formed a wall to stop her charge preemptively.

"Sorry Jasper I'd love to, but I REALLY don't have time. The Diamonds are coming to visit cause they want to try and have a family holiday. Connie's extended family is coming and the whole DeMayo family is showing up as well. I've still got a bunch of shopping and planning to do. I just came here cause...I...I wanted to give you something." He explained in his lilting song, with a bit of trepidation he lowered the wall between them and pulled the sack from over his shoulders.

He grabbed a small metal flap and with a small zip sound the bag opened. He reached within and pulled out a pair of black metal gauntlets. Gingerly he handed them to her, they were beautiful. Pitch black metal with small pink spikes lining the sides, the fingers each tipped in striking pink crystal. The metal was slightly warped in place and on closer inspection, the metal had small dark swirls that suggested an unsteady hand. The gauntlets were infused with an all too familiar song, echoing through the crystal and the metal, so loud it was almost overpowering.

"I know they're not perfect, I had Bismuths help but I wanted to make them myself cause...The holidays are a time to show others how grateful we are to have them in our lives and...Well, I know you don't really do gifts but... I figured you'd appreciate having two extra weapons, now you don't always have to use your head...I..." He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, his song a twinkling small thing.

Jasper didn't respond too absorbed in examining the gauntlets her Diamond had crafted. Turning them over revealed a striking detail, embedded in the palm of each gauntlet was a pink Diamond. She couldn't control the shocked sound that escaped her lips, a screeching metallic thing. Her Diamond never liked to hand out his symbol on anything other than paperwork. He once told her it felt too much like he was claiming everything with his symbol as his. She looked up to see her Diamond flushed as he nervously looked anywhere but at her.

"I...I figured it made sense you know...You are my...YOUR MY Jasper...Seeyounextweekbye!"Her Diamond rushed in a halting tune as he activated the warp pad and dissipated into the aether. Leaving Jasper alone with her newest weapons, with no small amount of reverence she pulled the gauntlets over her fist. She had thought she'd need to shapeshift to get them to fit properly but that wasn't the case.

From there she'd simply carried him throughout the night, part of her wondered when her Diamond would wake up

They fit perfectly and part of her couldn't help but be impressed. Her Diamond had never measured her hands to her knowledge, so he had simply...Known. With a small push, her helmet formed and the gauntlets became covered in bright pink flames. When she punched a rock it didn't only shatter but it burnt, and she smiled. Though now she felt stuck, these holidays were a time to show others how grateful you were to have them around? Jasper couldn't conceive of a gift her Diamond would want. With a deep sigh she wandered back to her cave to think, she always thought better with Dog nearby.

* * *

Jasper felt quite satisfied with herself, it had taken a bit of thought but she had devised the perfect present for her Diamond. While it had been a little difficult to pull off and she'd had to poof a gem to get away with it but overall she felt this plan was a rousing success. The only hiccup she was running into was the white on the ground made it a bit harder to remember all the landmarks she'd seen. Still, she was sure she'd seen this boulder before so she was on the right track!

Currently, she was standing atop a cliff overlooking a valley watching the sunrise over the snowy landscape below. She was a few hundred miles from beach city and while she had gotten a little turned around she was certain she was heading in the right direction to reach her destination. A soft groan drew her attention to the figure currently slung over her shoulder. It was her Diamond bound in chains and still doing that annoying thing where he stopped moving. While she often found it irritating she could admit it served her well in this case as it meant he hadn't tried to resist her gift.

She hadn't been able to think of anything to get her Diamond when it hit her, he was exhausted and irritated about the holidays. Far more so than usual, so the perfect gift? Take him away until these holidays end and spend a nice week in Yellowstone park beating each other up and destroying some of the oddly colored rocks. Still, she knew her Diamond would be reluctant thus she had done the same thing she always did when her Diamond refused to take a break he obviously needed. She took him against his will, well usually they'd fight and have fun with it before she dragged him off.

Still, as it was unlikely he'd willingly come with her this time she devised a plan, she'd waited until the big star fell below the horizon then she snuck into her Diamonds home. Unfortunately, that's where her plan hit a snag as the renegade pearl was standing over her Diamond, luckily she seemed fully entranced with watching him thus she had been easy enough to poof.

Then she'd tied her Diamond up with the chain shed found hanging up in some weird building in little Homeworld. The chains weren't really to hold him, her Diamond was more than strong enough to shatter the simple bindings, the main purpose was to let her carry him easily. Part of her missed the days when he could comfortably fit over one of her shoulders.

Another groan interrupted her musings as her Diamond woke from his slumber, his song went from a sleepy unintelligible note to a rough screech as he realized his arms and legs were bound. With a great heave, the chains shattered and pushed Jasper back several feet.

"Wait...Jasper where...What did you do?" Her Diamond groaned in irritation as he tried to gain his bearings.

"Look I'm...Not good with gifts or words so... I know how annoyed you were about these stupid holidays and I figured the perfect gift was a forced vacation." Jasper's harsh metallic song rang out with an edge of reassurance.

"Jasper! I need to get back, there is still so much to do, Connie will kill me and the Diamonds..." Her Diamond gripped his head as his song devolved into panicked tones.

"WAIT. Listen, they can manage without you. You've already disappeared and we're hundreds of miles from Beach city, so you can either rush back to all that stress or you can help me read this stupid human map I found and we can spend the next week punching each-other and colorful rocks in Yellowstone," Jasper tried her best to add a lighter persuasive tone to her song. It came out a bit like the banging of drums and she felt that was a step in the right direction.

"I can't just..." Her Diamond groaned in an exasperated tone, his voice breaking into quiet static.

"You didn't do anything, you were kidnapped and forced to fight for an entire week. All the while your gems and human pets had to plan the holidays without you." Jasper insisted in her drumbeat like tone, her Diamond sighed as he turned to gaze out over the valley and the rising sun. slowly a small smile formed on his face.

"I...I already gave out all my presents...and my plans were mostly set anyway...It's not like I chose to get kidnapped," Her Diamond chuckled in a warm baritone, Jasper smiled back lightly.

"Now give me the map. I don't think there are any goats near Yellowstone." Her Diamond grinned as he watched a white creature graze in the field below them.

The Maheswaran, Diamond, DeMayo dinner was considered one of the most awkward holiday events of little Homeworlds history. The Diamonds were disappointed they hadn't gotten to see Steven, both the DeMayos and Maheswaran were upset they hadn't gotten to meet Steven and Connie's grandmother freaked out when Spinel got the bright idea to use the gravy bowl as a hat. Peridot had gotten bored and brought the turkey to life and Lapis had soaked over half the food crushing the unliving turkey.

Despite the fact Steven had to deal with Connie's death glare when he got back he still felt he came out on top by missing the insanity that was the Diamond's first-holiday visit.

This marked the first time Connie seriously considered poofing Jasper, though she was a bit shocked by Pearl's offer to help her do it.


End file.
